Grind
by Sir Cameron Dragic
Summary: Set after the end of the anime. Ryuuji has opened a coffee shop in America, and a familiar customer steps in. Blatantly Ami x Ryuuji
1. Chapter 1

Grind

"All right, here you go, ma'am." Takasu Ryuuji said as he happily handed a steaming cup of coffee to a grateful middle aged woman. He was dressed in a sparkling white dress shirt coupled with dark blue jeans and brown shoes. His eyes still had their ferocious dragon-like appearance, although the rest of his body had changed considerably. He had grown noticeably taller, standing closer to six feet now, and he was more muscular, results of an increased focus on exercise.

His face was still largely the same, although if one was to look closely, they would discover far more lines running across his face from the stress of his new life, although his black eyes were still vibrant and full of energy, normal for a younger man like him.

As he watched her eyes light up as she drank the brew, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell in pride. He took a deep breath, savoring the heavenly scent of roasting coffee that permeated the room.

It felt good to know that he owned the most famous coffee shop in the Los Angeles area.

It wasn't the largest thing, only taking up a small storefront in the middle of an outdoor mall. Inside lay several wooden tables and some wooden chairs that were up at the front of the store, while the back consisted of a counter which contained his cash register. Even farther back behind the counter lay the storage room, where he kept most of his ingredients. Inside, a large fanon the ceiling turned lazily, not really providing any ventilation at the time, considering that it was the middle of winter.

Although it was true that Southern California didn't experience snow like Japan did, it didn't mean that it wasn't cold at times, and it didn't mean that there would a shortage of paying customers.

Sure, the shop wasn't making the big bucks by any means, but it was successful enough for him to own a nice apartment, and most of all, it was his. He felt a sort of inherent pride in knowing that he had created it, and that something he had created actually turned out well, and that he was possible of creating something successful.

Not like his marriage.

Knowing the thoughts that were going to overtake his mind, he quickly pulled out a towel and began wiping down his counter, trying to keep his mind occupied. He scrubbed vigorously, not neglecting to catch the spots that normal people would miss.

However, doing housework for most of his life had sharpened his instincts in that regard, and as a result, he kept one of the cleanest establishments in all of Los Angeles. He had never received a grade lower than an A from the health inspector, a fact that he was particularly proud of.

He glanced up at the clock as the woman exited the door, causing a little bell that was attached to the door frame to ring slightly. It was already closing time, although he could probably have guessed it from the fact that it was pitch black outside already and that most of his fellow shopkeepers were closing up shop as well.

As he deemed the counter acceptable, he smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief. For the most part, life was good, just as he had expected when he left Japan. His mother had been a little upset that her little boy was moving away, and he had been pained to leave her as well, but in the end, they had both accepted that he just couldn't stay in Japan anymore. Not after what happened with Taiga.

So he had decided that the best thing to do was to move to America, somewhere where he could get could get lost and forget all about her. So far, it had worked out well for the most part, even if he did get a little homesick at times. However, he felt…clean now that he was in America. It was as if he had a chance to start his life over, and to make something out of it.

Walking over to the door to close up for the night, he flipped the sign on the door from "Open" to "Closed." Just as he locked the door and turned to turn off the lights, however, he heard a knocking on the door.

Sighing at the late customer, he reluctantly unlocked the door and let them in, not being one to turn anyone away.

"Welcome to Dragon Coffee." He said cheerily, not even looking at who had just entered the door. At this time of the day, all he wanted to do was to serve the person and go home.

"Ryuuji?"

He could feel his blood suddenly stop dead in his veins as he heard the familiar voice.

Slowly, he turned his head until it was facing his customer, and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets in surprise. He rubbed his eyes once just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, but even after he did, the figure was still there, confirming the sight.

Snow white skin over a toned and slim figure draped in an alluring red dress complimented by a black cardigan, deep violet eyes that were wide in excitement, and the most distinctive feature of all, beautiful flowing cobalt hair that cascaded down the sides of her face and reached down to her chest.

Ami Kawashima.

"Ryuuji, is that you?" She asked in a sweet voice, the same one that had not changed since high school.

"Yes." He stammered, trying not to ogle her more developed body, although it was much harder to do know than it had been in high school. Her appearance had not changed for the most part, but there was something different about the way she carried herself. Sure, she always had a confident personality, and she had every reason to be that way. But now, as she stood in front of him, she gave off an air of maturity that he had not seen before from her in the past.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you here!" She cried out happily, pulling him into a deep hug and nestling her head into his chest. Awkwardly, Ryuji stood there for a moment, having the life squeezed out of him by her forceful grip before slightly moving his arms up and reciprocating the hug.

She pulled away and placed a hand on his chest.

"Say, Ryuuji, you look great!" She exclaimed, to which he blushed a bit. After all, he had always thought that she was beautiful, and getting a compliment from her felt great.

"You don't look half bad yourself." He replied, leading her to a table in the corner, so as to be undisturbed. It didn't occur to him that the shop was empty anyways.

"So, Ryuuji, you came to America too, huh?" Ami asked, taking a seat across from him, face just illuminated by the faint glow of the dim lamp he kept on.

"Yeah, I just had to kind of find my way in the world, you know?" He replied.

Ami nodded, "I understand. I mean, we weren't going to stay in high school forever, right?"

At those words, Ryuuji instantly felt saddened and nostalgic at the same time. On one hand, he missed their carefree days back in high school, but on the other, he knew that he could look back at his memories any time he wanted, and that there wasn't much use in dwelling on them any more than he had to. He had tried to move on, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Still, I kind of miss having everyone around. I know that I never really acted like it all the time, but I really did like everyone. You, Yusaku, Minori. I even kind of miss Taiga." She said, eyes dimming as she thought back to a few years ago. Suddenly, they widened and quickly darted around the room.

"That reminds me, is Taiga around too?" She asked, and as she did, he bristled at the sound of that name.

"We haven't been together for a while." He said softly, and immediately, Ami looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. You never told any of us…" She trailed off, understanding that she shouldn't prod any more.

Ryuuji put his hands up and laughed, "It's fine. We just got into things too young, and it didn't work out, simple as that."

"Well, nice to know that you've moved on already." Ami replied gratefully.

"So, Ami, what exactly are you doing here anyways?" Ryuuji asked, moving behind the counter to pour her a cup of coffee anyways.

He poured out some of the steaming brown liquid into two cups that he capped and returned to her, handing one cup to her and keeping one for himself.

"Well, I'm currently working on a movie here. I'm making my American debut." She said excitedly, causing Ryuuji to smile in response.

He remembered that Ami had gone off to act and model straight out of high school, and even remembered catching a few of her movies in Japan. However, when he had moved to America, he had sort of forgotten about her career, but now it seemed that it was just about to start.

"Well, I wish you luck with that." Ryuuji said sincerely.

"Thank you. And thank you for the cup of coffee." Ami said gratefully.

"No problem." He replied, sitting back down across from her.

She took a sip and instantly, her eyes widened.

"Wow! This is really good!" She cried out.

At this compliment, Ryuuji grinned and took a sip of his own. It really did mean a lot to him that Ami thought that his coffee was good.

"Maybe you should stop by here more then. I've got new brews coming out all the time." He said, getting excited at the talk of brewing.

Ami stared at him for a second before laughing.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He growled, upset that she was laughing at him.

"No, not at all. It's just your face. It looked so happy when you started talking about cooking. It really doesn't fit your appearance at all!" She gasped as her body was rocked with giggles.

Comforted by the knowledge that she was not laughing at him, Ryuuji stared at Ami for a second. In this moment, she was more candid than he had seen before his entire life. No masks, no tricks. Just Ami. And with this fact on his mind, he couldn't help but to join in on the laughter.

And so they sat there, laughing until their sides hurt and they managed to calm themselves down.

"Thanks Ryuuji. I really needed this. I haven't been able to just cut loose and relax for a while." She said, rubbing tears out of her eyes.

"Same here. It really feels nice to laugh sometimes. It makes me think less of the past." Ryuuji agreed.

"Well, the past isn't all bad, right?" Ami remarked, to which he nodded,

"I guess not. There are still some good memories with Taiga, I suppose."

"Right, Taiga." Ami said softly, suddenly looking crestfallen. Ryuuji stared at her in concern for a second, confused in the sudden shift in personality. He didn't understand why she suddenly seemed so sad. She was the one who brought up the topic, right?

Meanwhile, Ami glanced up at Ryuuji, noticing his confused face. He was oblivious, she knew.

Then again, it was probably her fault. She just couldn't come right out and say it, and Ryuji, being who he was, still had no idea.

That was part of the reason she had come to America in the first place, so that she could forget about him and finally move on. But then she had to go and come into his shop. Seeing his face again reminded her of just how hard it had been to watch him as he forgot about her. She couldn't do anything but to face the fact that he didn't notice her feelings, and he probably never would.

Just why did she have to run into him here of all places? Her life was finally starting to come together! She had a movie role, and she was getting offered more jobs than she could handle. She had finally put him out of her mind, and she was ready to move on.

But now, here he was, looking for the same fresh start as her. It was as if the past had been wiped clean, and she had been given a second chance.

With a new sense of direction, she stood up from her chair.

"Sorry, but I have to go right now. I'm starting the filming tomorrow, and I have to get up early." She apologized, but Ryuuji waved it off.

"No problem at all. I was closing up anyways." He said, ushering her to the door.

"Thanks again for this." Ami said, just as she opened the door, allowing a cool breeze to roll in. She took one last look at the sign, and at Ryuuji, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Dragon Coffee, huh? Maybe I'll come back soon."

As she left the shop, she could see Ryuuji waving at her, and blew him a kiss in response, causing him to blush in embarrassment. He probably still thought that she was joking around with him, but soon, she would prove him wrong.

She managed to crack a smile at that thought. Maybe it was fate then that brought them together again. The universe was telling her that she had one more chance, and she sure as hell wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

**Gosh, Ami x Ryuuji is just so...right. I don't know why, but it just is. I wrote this as kind of an open ended one shot that could stand on its own, but also had the potential to be a longer story. So, if you would like me to continue this, please review! I would really appreciate any thoughts or ideas, either in the form of a PM or a review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I originally didn't have all that much intention of continuing this at first, but since I got more reviews than I originally expected to, I guess I have no choice but to continue. Well then, I hope all of you enjoy my continuation of Grind.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Takasu Ryuuji sighed as he slowly pulled his car to the curb, bringing it to a complete stop in front of a large apartment building. Running a hand through his hair and rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes after a long day, he removed his key from the ignition and with a click, undid the seatbelt currently restraining him. With some difficulty, he opened up his door and stepped out of the cramped space of his relatively small car, sighing in relief as the cool night air hit his face.

Dressed in a black jacket and jeans, uniform abandoned earlier, Ryuuji jammed his hands inside of his pockets, gently warming them along the heat from his thighs. The weather was generally much warmer in the United States than it had been in Japan, but that didn't mean that there weren't cold nights every now and then. To be honest, he was thankful for these kinds of nights, as usually more customers were inclined to come into his shop when they were colder.

He pressed one of the buttons on his ring of keys, and heard the clicking that indicated that his car was locked. It was a beaten black Honda Civic that had come as basic as possible, with nothing more than air conditioning and a radio. Although it wasn't like he really had a use for anything else. It had been cheap and it worked, which was all that mattered.

Besides, most of his expenses had to go to his apartment anyways, which was located in one of the nicer areas of Los Angeles, away from the suburbs, but not stuck in the middle of the worst parts of the city. The streets around here were pretty clean and no one had been murdered in the area recently, so he took the small victories as they came.

Given that he spent most of his time at the shop, it probably would have been entirely possible for him to have done away with the apartment altogether and just live in the shop, but one thing held him back.

"Daddy! You're home!"

Ryuuji grinned from ear to ear as a little brown haired girl bounded up to him and latched onto his leg hard enough to cut off circulation as soon as he had opened the door to his apartment on the top floor of their building. It wasn't anything special, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a small bathroom, but it was enough. He had never had any sort of fancy house growing up, and that had not changed.

He supposed he liked it better that way. If he lived in a huge mansion, he couldn't help but feel like he would be miserable and lonely. In a smaller space, it was cozier, more familiar. And of course, the little ball of energy that was currently dragging him to the kitchen didn't hurt. The place just felt right. It felt like…home.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some extra work to do." Ryuuji said sheepishly, not wanting to reveal that he had been instead talking with Ami.

"It's fine, as long as you're home now." The girl replied happily, finally loosening her grip on his leg and allowing him free movement once again. Honestly, it seemed like she was getting stronger every day from the way that his legs had momentarily lost feeling as she had wrapped herself around them.

He shook them once or twice, allowing the feeling to return to his legs and immediately, he flitted over to the fridge and pulled open the white door, trying to decide what to make for dinner. As he foraged through the icy box for some ingredients, he noticed that she had made her way back into the living room, watching some sort of kid's show and happily humming along to the theme song.

He smiled with relief. Thankfully, it seemed that she had handled his late arrival well and without much questioning. He supposed that she had not minded his absence too much, being the independent girl that she was.

Otohime. That's what they had named her when she had been born six years ago. It had been almost right out of high school, and totally unplanned. But it had happened, and now, here he was, twenty six years old with an six year old daughter to take care of.

They had wanted to put her up for adoption at first. Taiga had been convinced that they weren't ready. He could understand. Her family life had not been the best, and she was scared that their daughter would be subjected to the same things that she had been forced to endure herself.

But he couldn't do it. Growing up without a father, he had known how terrible it was, and so, he had elected to keep her. He should have seen right away that it was headed for disaster. After the fallout of one too many arguments over the subject, Taiga was gone, and he had no choice but to take care of Otohime by himself.

History had repeated itself once again, but they had still been too young and stupid to realize it at the time. By the time that they had both understood what had happened, it was too late, and they were living lives that could not be reconciled. That was why he had originally moved away.

It wasn't what he had foresaw at all when he had been growing up, but fate had a funny way with things. Now, he wouldn't trade her for the world. She was the reason that he had moved to a better and more expensive apartment. He wanted to give her more opportunities than he had been afforded. His mother had worked herself to the bone, and he loved her to death, but she was kidding herself if she really thought that she had given him everything to reach his full potential. He did not want that to happen to Otohime, even if it meant that he would have to put in a few more hours each week. It would be worth it later on.

As difficult as she had made his life by walking out, he couldn't blame Taiga for what she had done. She had been right, they weren't at all prepared for the responsibility of a daughter. Unfortunately, he had learned that the hard way, as a single parent in an unfamiliar country. He harbored no resentment or anger towards her though. If anything, he felt a little bit of pity.

She would never come home to the beaming face that he did every night, the same face that dragged him out of bed every morning. She would never really get to know and to love Otohime like he had. She was really missing out, wherever she was.

Carrying two bowls of fried rice with him, Ryuuji sat down on the sofa next to Otohime and handed her a bowl and a spoon. Gratefully, she accepted the food and immediately began chowing down, motoring through it with the same efficiency as a certain girl he knew.

Looking at her in that moment, he couldn't help but feel that Otohime greatly resembled her mother. She had the same brown hair and fiery eyes, although she had been blessed with much more height and size than Taiga, almost already taller than said girl.

"Dad, did something happen at work today?" She asked curiously, pausing long enough to ask before she dug right back in.

Ryuuji shook his head, "Not really. I just met up with an old friend who happened to stop by."

"Really? Who was it?" Otohime asked interestedly, always eager to hear a story from her father about his high school days. It seemed like the only time she ever heard about her mother was in these stories, as her father never really talked about the mysterious woman that she instinctively knew as mom, but had never actually seen or met.

"It was a girl I knew back in high school. Her name was Ami Kawashima, and she friends with your mother and I." Ryuuji replied, regretting his words as he realized that he was going to be reminding her of her absent mother. He had done his best never to mention her. He had always thought that if Otohime never thought about Taiga, she would never yearn for her mother.

However, instead of going silent like Ryuuji had fully expected her to, Otohime's face instead lit up.

"Wait? You mean like the Ami Kawashima who's going to be starring in that new movie?" She asked excitedly, causing Ryuuji to nod slowly.

"I think she did say that she was here for such a thing. Actually, when she was in high school, she had a modeling career." He explained, garnering a surprised look from his daughter.

"Wow! You're friends with a real life actor! That's so cool!" She cried out happily.

"I guess it is, isn't it?" Ryuuji replied with a smile.

"So, are you going to see her again this weekend?" Otohime continued, setting down her empty bowl on the table in front of them.

"I think she did say that she was going to stop by again soon." He said, nodding as the memory came to him.

"Do you think I can meet her then?" She asked hopefully, with an expectant look in her eyes.

Ryuuji sighed. He really was powerless to the girl in front of him.

"Sure."

* * *

Ami took a deep breath as she stood in front of a glass door that was adorned with the picture of a green coffee cup wrapped up in the tail of an Asian Dragon.

This was it. Her chance was finally here, after all these years. No one was in her way now, and Ryuuji had grown up. Sure, he still seemed as dense as ever, but he was an adult now, and he had to understand at some point that she wasn't just playing around with him.

Quickly checking her reflection in the window, Ami did a once over. She was dressed in a white summer dress that barely reached down to her knees and knew that she was working it well from the stares she had drawn on the way here. Being the grown man he was, there was no way that Ryuuji could just completely ignore the way she was dressed. No one was that dumb…she hoped.

"Welcome to Dragon Coffee!" Two voices cried out in unison as she strolled into the coffee shop, one deeper and clearly belonging to Ryuuji, but also a higher voice that was completely unfamiliar to the blue haired woman.

Blinking once in confusion, Ami waved her hand in response as she saw the source of the voice. It belonged to a little girl who seemed to be no older than maybe six years old dressed in a pink summer dress of her own that was seated on the counter next to Ryuuji, dressed in his usual uniform of a white dress shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Oh, Ami, hello." Ryuuji greeted warmly as he saw who had entered the shop. Despite his best intentions not to, he found that his eyes wandered up and down the figure of the blue haired beauty that had just entered his shop for the second time this week, appreciating what he saw before he shook his head angrily, trying to regain control of his thoughts.

"Ryuuji, are you okay?" Ami asked concernedly as she saw him suddenly shake his head with considerable force.

"It's nothing!" He replied quickly, waving his hands to assure her that everything was fine.

"Okay, if you say so." Ami said, not entirely satisfied with that answer.

"Are you really the Ami that's going to be starring in that new movie?"

Ryuuji cleared his throat, interrupting the girl.

"I almost forgot to introduce you. Ami, this is my daughter, Otohime." He said, pointing to the girl who was looking up at Ami with an expectant look.

With a shocked expression on her face, Ami faced the girl, confused beyond words.

"Daughter?" She whispered to herself, completely unaware of the fact that Ryuuji was a father.

"Wow! I have so many questions for you!" The girl cried out, forging ahead in her path to acquire answers, refusing to be stopped.

Noticing Ami's expression, Ryuuji chuckled and patted his daughter on the head.

"Now now, let's not bombard her with questions right away. Say, Otohime, why don't you go play with your stuffed tiger? There aren't any other customers right now, so you can just use any table you want."

Nodding, she clutched a ragged looking stuffed animal in the shape of a small tiger close to her chest, allowing Ryuuji to pick her up by the shoulders and set her down on the ground, releasing her to do as she wanted.

Ami grinned as she sat down across from Ryuuji, both of them watching Otohime scamper around restlessly.

"You know, I always told you that you were useless."

"I know." Ryuuji said with a hint of annoyance, not understanding why she had to suddenly bring that up.

"But now, looking at you with your daughter, I have to take it back. Maybe you aren't so useless after all." Ami said wistfully, as if she were in the middle of imagining some deep secret in her mind.

"Thanks, I guess." Ryuuji replied, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

"So, how did all this happen?" Ami asked, "After all, I never heard about a daughter once."

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking out the window, "Well, Taiga and I never really saw face to face on it, and I never really got around to telling anyone since I got so busy once she was born. But it was only a few years right out of high school, and one day, she just told me that we were having a child."

"Oh." Ami replied quietly, worried that she had touched upon a sensitive subject. When she had come into the coffee shop today, it was not at all with the intention to bring up painful memories for Ryuuji.

"Do you regret it?" She asked softly, not wanting Otohime to hear.

"Regret it? Not at all." Ryuuji said with a small smile on his face.

"When she told me at first that I was going to be a father, I'll admit, I was scared. But I thought about it, and about how my father was never around for me, and I knew that I couldn't do the same to her. And once I got to spend time with her, I knew that I had made the right choice. They say that becoming a father is life changing. I don't know who said that first, but whoever it was, they were right. I wouldn't change anything about this whole experience, and I wouldn't trade my daughter for the world."

Listening to Ryuuji talk, Ami felt that the air around the man had suddenly changed. All of a sudden, Ryuuji was no longer the awkward high school student he had once been, but instead, an air of maturity surrounded him, and Ami felt like she was seeing the man in an entirely different light.

"Say, Miss Kawashima, do you want to play with me?" Otohime asked suddenly as she walked up to Ami's side.

Caught by surprise, Ami nearly jumped out of her seat before she realized it was simply Ryuuji's daughter. She quickly registered the request in her mind and thought about it. She desperately wanted to continue talking to the man in front of her, but from the way that the girl was staring at her, there was no way she could say no.

"Oh, of course!" She replied bubbily, hopping out of her seat and taking Otohime by the hand.

"Do you want to hold onto Taiga for me?" The girl asked, holding up the stuffed tiger.

"Is your stuffed animal named Taiga?" Ami asked, graciously accepting said tiger.

Otohime nodded, "Yup. My dad said that was my mom's name. She's not with us anymore, but I like this Taiga just as much!"

"Oh, I see." Ami replied in understanding, "Do you remember much about her? Your mom, that is."

The girl shook her head, "No, not really. But dad will tell me stories about her if I ask. I really like hearing the stories about you the most though."

"Your dad talks about me?" Ami asked slyly.

"Well, he wouldn't stop talking about you all last night. And before you came in today, he was telling me about the first time he met you."

Ami smiled at the information. It was nice to know that Ryuuji had not forgotten her over the years, although he had not made a concerted effort to get in touch with her either.

From his seat, Ryuuji sat back and enjoyed the sight of Ami playing with his daughter. To be honest, he had her pegged as the type who would be terrible with kids, but it seemed to be the complete opposite. Otohime looked happier than she had in months.

Part of it was his fault for not being around as much as he should have, but still, he did not have much of a choice at the time. If he wanted to keep their apartment, he had to keep working more and more shifts to make ends meet. It wasn't the ideal life, but he had sworn to provide for her in any way he could, and he never went back on a promise.

As he watched the way that Otohime's face lit up at something Ami said, Ryuuji felt hope swell up in his heart. Ami seemed to be able to provide something that he really never could as a single parent working to just barely make ends meet.

"Say Ami, would you mind coming by here more often? I think that Otohime really likes you." Ryuuji asked Ami as he prepared to close up shop while his daughter had her head laid out flat on a table, napping. As it turned out, the shooting for the movie got cancelled for the day, and Ami had been able to spend the whole day with him and Otohime.

Not only did she enjoy Ami's presence, but he found that he himself felt more refreshed just being around her. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he found that he really did like being around her. It hadn't been this way back in high school. It always felt like she was just trying to make fun of him or something back then, but now, it felt completely different.

It felt like Ami was being genuine, and she was much more mature than she had been back then. Not to mention, she was easy on the eyes. If he was going to have to spend the whole day cooped up behind a counter, he was glad that he spent it with her.

For her part, Ami felt much the same way. She had found that she really had fun spending time with Otohime and Ryuuji, as dense as still was. She had made hints all day about wanting him to ask her out, but he had not seemed to notice any of them. Still, they had spent the whole day together, and she was at least making some sort of forward progress.

And now, he was asking her to spend even more time with him. It was an opportunity she was going to take and go along with, if she ever wanted Ryuuji to see her in a different light.

"Of course."

* * *

**Okay, I don't think that Taiga would actually run out on a daughter, but for the sake of this story, I have to take some liberties with her character. Besides, it opens up the door for some Ami to Otohime dialogue later on that I think will be really important to this plot. But, I tend to trust the opinions of my readers than my own, so I'll ask. What do you guys think of Otohime? Should I just get rid of her and rewrite this whole thing, or do you think that the addition of an OC is fine? **

**Besides that, I would really appreciate any and all thoughts, either in the form of a review or a PM. If you guys think that I should just keep going with this story, please let me know! Besides that, thanks for reading so far! I really appreciate all reads and review I get!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys to anyone who has read this story so far. It's currently the only Ami x Ryuuji story in the Toradora section, at least where the filters are concerned, so I guess that's a victory for me! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the continuation, and possible ending, to Grind.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ryuuji nervously pulled at the collar of his black sweater, suddenly feeling much more self conscious than he had when he left the house. He had picked out a nicer pair of jeans, and even showered an extra time before leaving, but still, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

From beside him, Otohime looked to be perfectly at home, gaping at the various cameras and lighting equipment splayed out in front of them as they watched Ami go to work. Unlike her father, she was not at all concerned with her appearance, more fascinated by the process in front of them than anything else.

Ami was currently filming one of the scenes for her upcoming film, and she had invited the two of them to come watch her in action. Obviously, Otohime jumped at the chance, and Ryuuji had no choice but to indulge her, not that he wasn't interested as well. He had always been curious about the process of filming, and was just as interested to see Ami acting, although he kept that part to himself.

Ryuuji crossed his arms and gave an approving nod as he watched her deliver her lines with gusto and passion that he had never really seen out of her before. Sure, he knew she was serious about her work, but he had never actually been at the live filming of a movie before, so the experience was totally different from what he had expected.

"And cut! That's a wrap!" The director called out, and immediately, Ami broke out of her character, sighing in relief. This was still her first film, and she was anything but confident in her acting abilities so far, especially in comparison to the more experienced and seasoned veterans all around her. For the first time in a long while, she was feeling a bit inadequate, although this time, it had nothing to do with a certain man.

She looked out amongst the cast and crew to see Ryuuji and Otohime standing in the midst of all of the commotion on set, and she couldn't help but to smile at how uncomfortable Ryuuji seemed. He was already a self conscious guy in high school, and being on the set of a movie starring several Hollywood superstars was likely making him feel a bit out of place. It gave her a bit of solace to know that she wasn't the only feeling like she didn't exactly belong amongst all of these famous actors.

"Good job today." Several crew members told her as she walked off the set and towards the father and daughter duo currently visiting her. She giggled a bit as she saw how mismatched they seemed to be, with a quiet, thuggish looking Ryuuji tightly gripping the hand of a innocent and hyperactive Otohime.

"So, were you impressed?" Ami asked cockily as she approached Ryuuji, who opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by his daughter.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Otohime interjected, causing Ami to smile at the compliment.

Ryuuji nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you really were something out there."

"Well thanks." Ami replied, involuntarily blushing at his words. It felt good to hear some encouragement from Ryuuji specifically because she knew that at least he was nothing if not honest. Whenever she was complimented by the cast or crew, if always felt like it was more because it was obligatory, not because of an actual reflection on her performance.

"No, I need to thank you for letting us even come here. You just made Otohime's day." He said gratefully, patting his daughter on the back.

Ami brushed it off with a flick of her hand, "Oh, it's no problem at all. After all, I've been to your job already. I figured that after a month, you should come see mine."

"Ami, who's this?" A well dressed man in a dark suit and with neatly combed hair asked, walking up beside her.

"Oh, Jerry, this is my…" She stopped suddenly. What exactly could she refer to Ryuuji as? He wasn't her boyfriend or husband, as much as she wished him to be, but former classmates seemed too distant for their relationship at the same time.

"Friend. I'm Takasu Ryuuji." He finished for her, extending his hand to shake Jerry's.

Ami slowly nodded in agreement. Of course, he only saw them as friends right now. It hurt her immensely to hear that he only considered her as such, but then again, she didn't have any reason that he really saw her as something more, at least, not yet. Still, it had already been a month after she had set foot inside of his shop for the first time, and she still wasn't any closer to telling him her true feelings. It was something that had to change soon, if she could find a way to do so.

"I'm Ami's agent. Nice to meet you." The man replied, taking Ryuuji's hand without hesitation.

"Now then," Jerry continued, turning to Ami, "Filming has ended for today, so why don't we all go out to eat dinner? I'd like to hear more about your friend here." He said with a knowing smile directed straight at Ami.

She merely looked at the man with a quizzical look, wondering what exactly he was planning.

* * *

"Here you go." Ryuuji said as he handed Otohime her plate after he had wiped it down vigorously with a napkin. Especially now that he had a daughter to care for, he always took extra precautions with cleaning and making sure that Otohime was living in a sanitary and safe environment.

"So, Ryuuji, how do you know Ami?" Jerry asked, prompting a conversation.

"We went to the same high school and met there." Ryuuji replied as he finished applying his cleaning treatment to Otohime's glass as well.

"Oh, is that right?" Jerry said interestedly, "You know, Ami did mention a certain guy back in high school a couple times in the past."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ami said quickly, cutting him off right before she clandestinely nudged him in the stomach as retribution.

Ryuuji raised an eyebrow at the odd exchange, but didn't really think about it too much. At least, not at the time.

"Daddy, I have to use the bathroom." Otohime said softly, tugging on his sleeve.

"All right, let's go find it." Ryuuji replied, taking her hand and helping her out of her chair to go look for the bathroom, leaving Ami alone with Jerry at the table.

"So, a single father. That's really something. Do you know the mother?" Jerry asked, causing Ami to nod slightly.

"It was Taiga, another one of our friends back in high school. They dated for a while, and they got married right out of high school, but now, he's all alone here in America with their daughter. He doesn't really want to talk about her though." She explained.

Jerry nodded in understanding, "And how did that happen? I thought that you got any guy you wanted back in your modeling days?"

"I did, but he was different. By the time I was brave enough to tell him how I felt, it was already too late." Ami said despondently.

Jerry frowned, "Well then, it sounds like he still doesn't know how you felt, or feel, I should say."

"Are you really my agent? Or are you a psychiatrist?" Ami asked half jokingly.

"Part of my job as your agent is to ensure your mental well being. Not that I don't care because you're my friend as well." He replied.

"Thanks, I guess I really do need some help right now." Ami said gratefully as Ryuuji returned with a satisfied looking Otohime.

"So Ryuuji, back to high school." Jerry said, receiving another elbow in the ribs, courtesy of Ami once again.

* * *

"I'm sorry, it's not much, but it's home." Ryuuji apologized as he opened up the door to his apartment, stepping aside to allow passage for Ami and Otohime.

Ami laughed, "No, I'm fine. Truth be told, I do get a bit lonely in my apartment sometimes. In here, it feels cozy, more like I'm back home in Japan."

"That's good to hear then." Ryuuji said with a smile, ducking into the kitchen to get some coffee ready. After dinner, Jerry had to go home early, complaining of an aching stomach, and Ryuuji had invited over her for a cup of coffee before she went home.

While Otohime dashed into the living room and immediately snapped on the television, Ami found that she had free reign to inspect the house that Ryuuji was living in.

It wasn't really anything special from an architecture standpoint. It had a kitchen, bathroom, and a living room, along with a few bedrooms. And from what she had seen, it wasn't really overly decorated either, as most of the walls were left blank, aside from a few pictures of Otohime. So far, nothing even remotely related to Taiga could be found, which heartened Ami a bit. It was good to know that Ryuuji wasn't exactly thinking about her every day.

Suddenly, a phone rang out, and Ryuuji stepped out of the kitchen, picking up the receiver.

"Hello? Yes. I understand. I'll be there right away." He said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"I'm sorry Ami, but could you watch Otohime for a while? There's a problem down at the shop, and I have to go check it out." Ryuuji asked regretfully.

"Sure, go right ahead." Ami replied, causing Ryuuji to nod.

"Thanks." He said before quickly rushing out the door, leaving Otohime and Ami alone in the apartment. Ami walked over to the couch and sat down beside Ryuujis' daughter, who was currently staring deeply into the remote control.

"So, Daddy's gone again, isn't he?" Otohime suddenly asked, causing Ami to sigh and nod.

"Yes. There's a problem down at the shop."

The little girl nodded, looking away from the television, "There always is."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked, brow furrowing in confusion. The meaning of Otohime's words had not escaped her, but still, she was confused. From what she had seen, Ryuuji was a committed father who was doing his best to provide for her.

"Daddy always has to work late, or there's always some big problem he has to fix." She replied sadly, with a hint of bitterness.

"He just cares for you. He wants you to have a better life than he had." Ami said, rushing to Ryuuji's defense.

"But I don't need him to work! I just want to live with Daddy and Mommy! I just want them to love me." Otohime cried out suddenly.

It was then that it hit Ami. The girl sitting next to her really wasn't so different from her at all. They were both struggling for the affection of a man who was never going to really notice, too absorbed in his own problems and goals.

"They do love you. They both love you very much." Ami reassured, although she realized that Otohime was not buying into her words at all.

"If Mommy loved me, then why did she leave me?" She asked, and Ami was at a loss for words. What could she say to comfort the girl? That her mother ran away because she didn't think that she was prepared to take care of her? No, the truth would only hurt more in a situation like this. She had to pick her words carefully.

"Sometimes, people don't see what's right in front of them." Ami offered, hoping that it would alleviate the girl's sadness, "And your Daddy does the same thing. But it's not because he doesn't care about you."

"Are you going to leave me too?" She asked fearfully.

"Of course not. Your Daddy doesn't know it yet, but he needs me, and you do too." Ami replied, sympathizing with the girl. She knew exactly what it felt like to think that you didn't belong, that something was wrong with you. It was a terrible feeling that she couldn't allow this innocent girl to go through.

"You promise?" Otohime asked.

"It's a promise." Ami replied warmly, engulfing the smaller girl in a tight hug.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked as she tightly gripped Ami's back.

"What is it?" Ami asked without hesitation.

"Can I call you Mommy, at least for tonight?" Otohime asked.

"Of course you can." Ami replied happily.

"Thank you, Mommy."Otohime said, savoring the word as it came off her lips, as if she was never going to hear it again.

* * *

"Thank you for helping out again." Ryuuji said softly as walked back into his living room, having just put Otohime to bed a few moments ago.

"Oh, no problem." Ami replied sweetly from her spot on the couch.

As Ryuuji took a seat next to her, Ami found that her breath involuntarily hitched as his shoulder lightly brushed hers for a moment. With a small blush on her face, she glanced at Ryuuji, who was too far absorbed in the news to notice her gaze.

Somehow, she was sitting with him, alone in his apartment, aside from his sleeping daughter.

The cups lay empty in front of them on his table, already empty, with little specks of the coffee grinds clumped together at the bottom.

"So, Ami, how do you like working on film?" Ryuuji asked suddenly, surprising Ami.

"Oh, I like it, I suppose." She replied awkwardly, confused as to why he suddenly asked her that.

"Is that the truth?" Ryuuji continued, with a more serious tone.

Ami nodded, although she was anything but sure of her answer.

"It's the truth, or, at least, I think it is." She admitted, conceding to Ryuuji's questioning.

Ryuuji shook his head disapprovingly, "You can't really mean that."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"I mean," He continued, pointing at her face, "You don't look happy at all. In fact, it looks more like a mask that you've put up."

Ami's eyes widened in surprise at his observation, not at all expecting that answer.

"You're feeling out of place, aren't you?" He added, while she continued to look at him in shock, becoming more and more alarmed by his thoughts.

"It's just, I think of all of the amazing things that most of them have acted in, and I say to myself, 'Do I belong here?'" She admitted after a short silence.

"Maybe I just want them to accept me, and I thought that they wouldn't accept the hidden me." Ami shrugged her shoulders, starting to understand what exactly she was feeling. It was the same thing that was plaguing Otohime. The uncertainty, the doubt that she wasn't good enough. It was all the same.

Ryuuji suddenly chuckled, surprising Ami by his change in attitude, "Is that all? Did you forget that there is someone who accepts you the way you are."

"Oh, I guess there is." Ami nodded, understanding Ryuuji's words.

"After all, we are friends, even if I know your real personality." Ryuuji added.

Ami clenched her hands into fists at the mention of that word again. Friends. That's all they would ever be, wasn't it? At least, that's all that he seemed interested in being from what he had said so far.

"Ryuuji, are you really that stupid?" Ami asked angrily.

Not understanding her sudden outburst, Ryuuji shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me." Ami said, suddenly pushing Ryuuji onto his back while she straddled his hips, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Tell me, do you really feel nothing for me? I couldn't care less how everyone else feels about me. All that matters to me is how you feel about me. Even after these years, all I want is for you to look at me once like I matter to you. Just once, that's all I ask." She spit angrily at first, but as she continued on, her eyes grew red as small tears streamed from her face.

Ryuuji was speechless. Ami had just poured her heart out to him, and he was speechless. He felt disappointed in himself, that he couldn't see what had been going on in front of his eyes the whole time.

"I understand." Ami said softly, releasing her hold on him and swinging her legs over the edge of the couch.

"I have to go." She said quickly, standing up to leave.

"Wait!" Ryuuji yelled out, grabbing her hand tightly.

Instinctively, Ami twirled her head around to pull her hand away, but she had no time to react as he suddenly grabbed her back with his free hand, and pulled her entire body into his larger frame, still keeping a tight grip on her left hand.

"What are you…" Ami began, but she was cut off by something blocking her mouth. More specifically, it was as if her words were swallowed up by a pair of foreign lips pressing upon hers. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it faintly registered that she was actually kissing Ryuuji, and that it wasn't a dream this time.

But she couldn't think of anything else in the moment as Ryuuji released her captive hands, instead placing his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him while her hands wandered the contours of his chest and then through his messy bed of blue hair. She could taste a faint trace of coffee in his lips, and his aroma was a heavenly mixture of roasted beans and the cologne he had used this morning.

For a moment, it seemed as if time itself had stopped and that they were the only two people in the world as she desperately tried to pull him closer, as if it would prevent him from ever breaking their current embrace. Her brain was completely fried, overloaded by the amount of feelings and sensations coursing through her body right now, fireworks exploding in her ears and heart beating vigorously.

As their lips parted, Ami gently touched a finger to hers, still in shock.

"I guess you're not that stupid." She managed.

"Dad? Are you awake right now?" A small voice called out, accompanied by the patter of light footsteps.

"Otohime! What are you doing up so late?" Ryuuji cried out, suddenly noticing the presence of his daughter and praying that she did not see anything.

"I needed to get some water." She explained before she took a closer look at their position, which was incriminating, to say the least.

"Are you going to be my Mommy for real now?" Otohime asked, immediately causing both Ami and Ryuuji to instantly begin stammering nervously.

However, Otohime didn't give them time to formulate a response before she smiled genuinely.

"I'm glad then!" She laughed.

"I am too." Ami added, leaning her head on Ryuuji's chest.

* * *

**Yeah, so that's kind of the end, unless you guys want this to continue on. It might be pretty short as is, but it's longer than any other Ami x Ryuuji I've seen so far. Honestly, I would be fine with both stopping it right here, and with adding on a few chapters. All in all though, I think I wrapped up the storyline fairly tightly, so it wouldn't really result in any new developments in their relationship from here on out. Instead, it would probably fall into some one shots from Ami and Ryuuji's life as boyfriend and girlfriend, and maybe later on, as a married couple. At the same time, I'm also thinking of a potential second story arc that would involve some more characters from the original Toradora, since so far, every character besides Ami and Ryuuji has been an OC. However, if there isn't any interest, I'll stop here and now. **

**Please, if you guys would like me to continue on, please tell me, either in the form of a PM or a review. I appreciate every idea or thought that I get, and I love to hear from my readers, so don't be afraid to leave your opinion in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I did say that I would likely be following up the last 3 chapters with some one-shots, but I find that I do have one more storyline within me, and the push by Lost Guy made me go through with it, so without further ado, here is the continuation of Grind, and the official start to the second arc.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Daddy." Takasu Ryuuji stirred slightly at the sound of someone calling him, but his eyes were still clamped shut, dead to the outside world. His bed seemed impossibly comfortable, with his pillows feeling as soft as clouds to his weary body, exhausted by a week of working.

"Daaddy." Again, he stirred, but would not wake, instead opting to loll his head over to one side in a subconscious effort to mute the sound. His thick head of blue hair brushed over his eyes, slightly irritating them. However, he was determined to continue in his slumber and merely ignored the sensation.

"Ryuuji!" At the sudden sound of his name being whispered directly into his ear, his eyes snapped open and he almost fell straight out of his bed. Luckily, he propped himself up with his arm, barely preventing himself tumbling to the floor of his apartment, sheets and all.

With an annoyed look plastered all over his face, Ryuuji glared at the culprit, a giggling blue haired woman that he now called his girlfriend. Currently, she was kneeling on her half of their king sized bed with a mischievous grin. Beside her sat his daughter, who was busy laughing along with the blue haired devil that had just played a prank on his sleeping form.

"Good morning!" Ami said with an overly excited tone to her voice, relative to the ringing still reverberating through Ryuuji's head.

"Right." He grunted in reply before he gave each of the girls a once over, realizing that they were both fully dressed already, Ami in a stylish black jacket paired with blue jeans, while Otohime was dressed in a white pink dress paired with a light blue jacket.

"Why are you all dressed?" He asked, only to receive a disapproving stare from Otohime.

"Did you forget that you told us that you were taking us to the mall today?" Ami asked, shaking her head and clicking her tongue.

Slowly, he shook his head yes, recalling such a promise. However, as he looked at the sun already shining outside his window, he immediately lamented making it. Today looked to be the perfect day to get some cleaning done around the apartment.

In the corner of the room, he spied his trusty dustpan, and instinctively, he reached out to the handle, only to have his arm smacked down by a flurry of blue hair.

"Now, don't tell me that you're going back on your promise." Ami said, more as a threat than as a question.

"Of course not!" Ryuuji replied quickly, realizing that a fight with Ami would only end with a horrible loss and with him being banished to the couch, a fate that he was definitely not looking forward to.

"All right, then get dressed!" Ami ordered in an authoritative voice that made Ryuuji salute her with earnest respect.

"Yes ma'am!" He cried out before he set out to accomplish his task, a little grin on his face.

Life with Ami was interesting, to say the least. Every day was an adventure with her around, and he found that he had smiled more in the past few weeks than he had for several years.

Besides that, he found that by having Ami around, ironically, he and Otohime were closer than they had ever been before. For the first time in a long time, he felt like there was someone to share his burdens with, and that relieved him greatly, to know that he wasn't forced to do everything on his own. Not to mention, Ami was as beautiful a woman as he had ever met, the kind that would never give him a second look, and yet, somehow, she actually wanted to spend time with him, and vice versa.

Yes, life with Ami wasn't bad, by any means.

* * *

Actually, never mind, he took that back. There was one problem with being the boyfriend of Ami Kawashima, as he was being currently reminded. Ryuuji could almost feel himself shrinking by the second as he felt stares pound his figure from every direction. He felt awkward, to say the least.

He had no doubt that a girl like Ami would have no problem drawing stares as is, but coupled with the fact that she was holding hands with him, and with who appeared to be her daughter, she was like a walking sign that instantly drew the eyes of fellow shoppers.

For a moment, he almost considered asking her to walk separately from him and Otohime, so that they would attract less attention. But as he glanced at her face, radiating with vigor, obviously flourishing with all of the attention, he decided that it was better to just leave her be. After all, she was not at all fazed by the stares, so why should he be?

"Say, Otohime, where do you want to shop?" Ami asked, leaning across Ryuuji's chest towards the girl who was currently holding her father's hand.

The girl merely shrugged her head in response, glad to just be out with her father and his girlfriend.

"Well, I usually just buy her clothes for her when we go shopping." Ryuuji answered, causing Ami to gasp and recoil in horror.

"You can't be serious! This is a serious situation!" Ami said with increasing panic in her voice.

With a forceful tug, she wrested Otohime from a shocked Ryuuji, pulling the girl close to her figure and protectively shielding her from him. For her part, Otohime allowed herself to be dragged along, a smile on her face, clearly having fun with the action.

"I'm taking her to pick out her own clothes. There's no way I can let you do her shopping anymore." Ami said forcefully, as if she were talking to some sort of criminal.

"Is it really that big a deal?" Ryuuji asked, rubbing the back of his head, not really seeing the problem. After all, his mother did the same thing for him, and he turned out all right. Well, as alright as he could be with his naturally intimidating face.

"Of course it is! How is she ever going to get married if she can't shop for clothes herself?" Ami retorted.

"Yeah!" Otohime added, fully in agreement with Ami, who seemed far more knowledgeable about fashion than her father.

"Please don't bring up marriage. I'm not even ready for the day that she brings home a boyfriend." Ryuuji sighed, giving up on arguing with Ami. Now that Otohime had joined her side of the argument, it was two on one, and he would have lost to Ami alone regardless. There simply wasn't any point in dwelling on it any further.

"Well, regardless of what you think, I have a lot to teach her, so please, just go shop wherever you want. I'll call you when we're done." Ami said, leading Otohime away and leaving Ryuuji standing by himself in the middle of a crowd of shoppers.

Suddenly finding himself exhausted by the turn of events, Ryuuji shook his head in frustration and strolled off aimlessly, trying to find something to pass the time. He spotted a sign that advertised cookware and instantly, he made a beeline to the store, intent on adding to his large collection of pans and cooking utensils that would put most restaurants to shame.

He stepped in front of two automatic doors that slid open as he approached them, allowing him access inside with a soft hiss. He was immediately greeted with the equivalent of heaven for him, with endless rows of cooking utensils of all sorts and sizes.

A small grin came over his face as he began strolling down one aisle, looking for a commercial coffee maker that could possibly challenge the current one he was using, which was due for an upgrade anyways. With Ami's frequent presence at his shop, there had been a consistent uptick in customers lately, and he found that his current machine was a bit underpowered to handle the task.

Obviously, he wanted to believe that the increased crowd was a result of his innovative brews that were finally being recognized, but he wasn't stupid enough not to see the correlation between an increase in customers and an increase in Ami's appearances at the shop. She was good for business, and that alone would have been enough to convince him that she was a perfect girlfriend, if not for all of the other factors.

Honestly, she would already have been a perfect girlfriend for him back in high school, when they had first met. She had been beautiful, intelligent, and mature beyond her years. Her mere presence was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and thus, he had automatically elevated her upon a pedestal upon their first meeting. She had been untouchable, someone who was from a level of existence beyond that of him, a mere human.

But when he had seen her fear of her stalker, and he realized that she was a normal human, with human problems like him, that was when everything had changed. He began to see her not as an idol to be admired, but as a friend who needed comforting and company, and who provided the same to him. More than anyone else, she had always been the easiest for him to talk to and to confide his feelings in.

Why he had never realized her intentions towards him, he would never know. Maybe it was the fact that he placed so much attention on Taiga, and he had closed off his peripheral vision, so that he couldn't see anything beyond the prospect of friendship with her. After all, being the social pariah he was, was there ever any reason to believe that he would ever have a chance with someone like her?

But he did have a chance, and now, he was the one who she called boyfriend. When he stepped back and thought about it, it was really quite incredible. He was living a life that he never could have imagined when he was growing up. Back in high school, all he could see was being married to Taiga, and his future had seemed so clear at the time, but now, he knew that nothing was guaranteed.

His life was not even close to what he had originally envisioned, but maybe it was for the best. He was a part of a family, a real one, with a father, mother, and child. He had a solid job in which he was his own employer. And most of all, he had Ami. All in all, it wasn't a bad life to live, even if he had suffered through some incredible lows. They were nothing compared to the amazing highs he was currently experiencing, and they seemed to keep coming, without any sign of stopping.

That thought made him feel content. He kept going back to the time when he and Taiga had divorced, and when he had first come to America. He was a young single parent, without any sense of how the real world worked and how he was supposed to raise a child. Back then, his heart was heavy, and filled with venom towards Taiga for essentially abandoning him, and at the same time, it was empty, as if it needed something to fill the void that she had left in his heart.

After a few years, his feelings had softened. He no longer felt any animosity towards her. It had been replaced by understanding, which had come after much self examination of his motives and desires. He understood her, and it alleviated the heaviness of his heart, and he found that it had been replaced with love for his daughter. But still, there had always been a distinct emptiness that he felt, one that would not be filled by anything he did. No matter how hard he worked, it had remained.

But once he had met Ami again, it had suddenly been filled, and he was complete once more.

And now, he felt a fear, despite himself. A fear that maybe, he was inadequate for someone like Ami, who was surrounded by men far more handsome and accomplished than himself. What if she grew tired of him? What if she left him for someone else? Never mind how Otohime would feel, as she would obviously be devastated, but what would that do to him?

Would he ever be able to find someone to fill that void again? Or was it fated to stay empty?

With his thoughts of self doubt swirling thorough his head, Ryuuji suddenly forgot the original purpose of his entering the store. He absent mindedly leaned against a set of boxes, not noticing that they were not secured by anything. As the boxes suddenly began to give way and a sensation of falling registered throughout his body, Ryuuji was suddenly pulled back into reality, immediately swirling around to keep the boxes from crashing to the ground, securing the cardboard with his arms.

Thankfully, nothing collapsed and he managed to fix the pile of boxes, so that they looked as they did when he had first entered the store. As he gave a sigh of relief, the sight of a head of brown hair suddenly caught his eye leaving the store. His breath hitched as he saw the size of its owner, who was on the short side, to say the least. For an instant, his eyes ran over the figure, trying to store away every detail before it was suddenly gone.

Subconsciously, his feet began moving on their own, desperate to follow the figure, to confirm that he had not just seen an apparition. Coffee maker forgotten, he pumped his legs vigorously, shoes pounding against the tiled floor of the cookware shop as he dashed out of the shop, into a large crowd of shoppers that did an excellent job of obstructing his vision.

His eyes quickly searched the crowd, but they found nothing beyond a few false alarms. He had missed his chance.

"Ryuuji, we're done!" Ami said cheerfully, walking up to her boyfriend, a few small bags hanging from her arms. However, as she approached him and saw the disappointed expression on his face, her own cheerful expression hardened and turned serious.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She asked Ryuuji, who acknowledged her presence.

"Maybe I did." He replied softly, almost as if he were talking to himself.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Otohime asked, concern in her voice.

"Oh, nothing." Ryuuji said, suddenly putting a smile on his face, not wanting to worry his daughter, who was fragile as is. He stepped forward and transferred the bags from Ami's arms to his own, trying to act as normally as he could.

Otohime nodded, accepting his unusual behavior as an aberration, not noticing the discreet look that Ami gave Ryuuji, the two conversing silently so as to not worry her.

"Say, are you hungry? Maybe we should get some dinner." Ami offered, killing the awkward silence that had transpired.

"Yeah!" Otohime replied happily.

* * *

As they approached Ryuuji's Honda Civic, which he unlocked with a click of his keys, Ami stopped in her tracks.

"Say, why don't you get inside the car first? Just buckle your seatbelt and wait a second for us, all right?" She said, urging Otohime forward.

As they watched her scamper into the backseat, Ami and Ryuuji turned to face each other.

"All right, explain." Ami demanded.

"I…I think I saw her." Ryuuji answered slowly, still in a state of disbelief.

"Taiga?" Ami asked, although she already knew the answer.

Ryuuji weakly nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Did you talk to her?" Ami asked, crossing her arms.

"No." Ryuuji replied quickly, shaking his head to emphasize the point.

"Well? What's got you bothered about it? If she didn't talk to you, then there's no harm in seeing her in public, right?" Ami offered, trying to alleviate the worry she knew that Ryuuji must have been feeling in that moment.

"It's not really about facing her. It's just…seeing her made me think about some things." Ryuuji sighed.

Ami moved her arms to her hips, placing them there to assume a position of strength, "What kind of things?"

"Fear, uncertainty. All of the things that I felt when we first got our divorce. And most of all, I felt it again. The emptiness that she left behind. Seeing her again made it feel more distinct than ever. And then, it made me think about how meeting you filled that void. But then, I couldn't stop thinking about how ridiculous this all is." Ryuuji admitted, shoulders slumping as he recounted his thoughts.

"How ridiculous this all is?" Ami questioned, not understanding what exactly he meant by that.

Ryuuji's eyes looked Ami straight in the eye, "That someone like you would actually be dating someone like me. I'm scared, you know. I'm scared that you'll leave me and Otohime for some actor."

Smack.

Ryuuji's eyes widened in shock as he felt the sting of Ami's palm, the force of the strike forcing him to step back a bit, rubbing his red cheek.

"Are you stupid? Why would I ever leave you? Do you have any idea how long I've loved you? And how much I've come to love Otohime too? Do you think that I would ever leave my family behind for some stupid actor?" Ami spat, her words vicious and incisive, cutting right through Ryuuji.

"I love you. Both of you. And I would never leave either of you behind like she did. I'm no idiot. I wouldn't miss out on living the rest of my life with you two for anything. Besides," Ami flipped her hair back, "You guys need me. We're a family, and Otohime can't live without a father _and_ a mother. So I guess you're stuck with me, no matter what."

At her words, Ryuuji couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes.

"Thanks." He whispered before he stepped forward and engulfed Ami in a tight hug that she reciprocated with equal force.

"Now come on, let's go eat dinner. I'm sure Otohime's getting hungry waiting for us." Ami said, voice slightly muffled by Ryuuji's shoulder.

* * *

"So, Ryuuji, be prepared to see Otohime's new wardrobe when we get home! It'll knock your socks off!" Ami exclaimed, with Otohime nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah Dad, it'll knock your socks off!" She repeated, causing Ryuuji to shake his head, laughing all the while.

"Sure it will." He chuckled, causing Ami to narrow her eyes.

"Oh? Do you doubt my fashion sense?" She asked, murder in her tone.

"Well, as far as shopping for six year olds goes, I'd still say that I'm the expert here." Ryuuji announced proudly while Ami fumed.

"In this family, there's definitely room for more than one expert, if you can even call yourself that." Ami retorted, confident in her side of the argument.

At those words, Ryuuji found himself suddenly at a loss for words.

A family. Looking at their current situation, sitting together in a restaurant, joking over some hamburgers and shakes, they really would look like a family to any passersby. All they would see is a father, mother, and daughter having fun, not three disjointed figures. The thought made him feel strangely warm, and the void that had once plagued him now felt invisible.

All doubt about his future with Ami was gone. In this moment, all that mattered was that they were currently a family, and it would stay that way for the rest of dinner, at the least. Ami's words continued to reverberate through his head.

_You guys need me. We're a family, and Otohime can't live without a father and a mother. So I guess you're stuck with me, no matter what._

He couldn't stop the smile that came to his face and began chuckling uncontrollably, causing Ami and Otohime to exchange worried glances at the apparent madness of the man in their lives.

"Dad, are you feeling okay?" Otohime asked.

"Everything's great. I was just thinking about how we're a real family now." Ryuuji replied.

"Well of course! I'm definitely not leaving anytime soon." Ami stated definitively, eleciting a huge grin from Otohime.

"You promise?" She asked softly, extending her pinkie. A part of her was scared that Ami was going to abandon her, just as her real mom had done, and although she knew a pinkie promise wasn't absolute, it still meant something, at least to her.

"Promise." Ami replied, joining pinkies with the girl, whose face lit up in joy at the confirmation.

Ryuuji merely sat back, enjoying the sight of the two most important people in his life. It was all coming together. He could feel it.

However, the moment of bliss was suddenly shattered as he realized that someone was staring at them. Someone with long brown hair, fiery eyes, and a disposition towards violence. And that someone was coming closer and closer to them by the second.

"Ryuuji?"

* * *

**Okay, I knew that part of this chapter was really sappy, but darn it, Ami and Ryuuji are so cute together that they deserve to have some fluffy and sappy moments! As far as this story arc is concerned, I think that it might drag on for two more chapters, so at the least, expect two more updates in the future, at the least.**

**Besides that, I want to thank anyone who has read and stuck with this story, despite the infrequent updates. Unfortunately, that's a trend that is likely to continue, but I will try my best to update at least within the next three weeks. As one of the few Ami x Ryuuji writers out there, it is my responsibility to promote the pairing, so I will try to update when I can. **

**But please, do try to spread word about this story, because the Ami x Ryuuji pairing really needs the love it deserves, and I will do my best to give people a reason to support this pairing with any updates I can manage. Also, please, every review or PM really helps to validate my writing and makes me inspired to write more, so please, don't be afraid to leave a review. I really would appreciate any I can get!**

**Beyond that, please leave any thoughts or ideas, either in the form of a review or a PM. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It's currently the ninth most reviewed fic in the Toradora! category, and that really means a lot to me. Also, I'll preface this chapter with the warning that it's short, but hopefully you guys will enjoy the continuation and end of the second arc of Grind.**

**Just a side note, if you guys like reading with music(which I do), then I would recommend that you guys read this chapter with the song "Home" by Muchael Buble. Just a little shout out to one of the artists I like, other than OFWGKTA, Macklemore, and Hollywood Undead. I suppose if you have similar tastes as me, I would recommend that you listen to "Orange Juice" by EarlWolf on the Odd Future mixtape Radical, or "Love Song" by Macklemore, but then again, that's just me being the OF Soldier I am and thinking that "Orange Juice" fits any and all situations.**

**Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ryuuji could feel his heart stop for a moment as he laid his eyes on Taiga again, for what had seemed to be the first time in an eternity. There was something distinctly foreign about seeing her now, in the middle of living a completely separate life from his own. For most of his high school life, he had thought that they were meant to be together, and now, her very appearance was a sobering reminder of how unpredictable life really was.

She looked almost the same way that she had when they had finished with their final argument. Although now, her face was calmer, seemingly devoid of the normal bouts of anger that sprung up frequently with her. In addition, her manner and aura had seemed to mature, with the look of a more experienced and weathered woman in her eyes.

He supposed that not all things stayed the same, for he had experienced significant growth as well. Not just physically, but also in terms of his responsibility. He was no longer the awkward, ostracized teen he had once been, nor the inexperienced and scared newlywed that he had been when Otohime had first been born. In this moment, he suddenly felt the dearth of a wedding band on his ring finger, a sensation that he had not been aware of until now.

At the sound of her boyfriend's name, Ami also turned in her chair, eyes widening as she saw the girl that she had once been friends with in high school. She turned away quickly, not wanting her identity to be revealed. As she did so, she locked eyes with Ryuuji, who stared back grimly.

"Ami, let's get out of here." Ryuuji whispered to Ami, who nodded in agreement. They both knew that meeting Taiga right now would only mean trouble, at least with Otohime present. The girl was currently in a euphoric state with the revelation that the three of them were currently a family. They couldn't let her be reminded of the past, not now.

He reached into his back pocket and found his wallet, which he quickly rummaged through for some money, slapping down whatever he had inside and quickly stood up, prompting Ami and Otohime to do the same.

He glanced to Taiga, who had seemingly hesitated and stood in the middle of the restaurant, unsure of whether to move or not. Ryuuji did not want to just walk out and avoid talking to the woman he had once been married to, but at the same time, he cared for his daughter more than anything else, and he knew that staying any longer was only to invite conflict and painful emotions for her.

"Come on." He said, ushering Ami and Otohime in front of him and out of the back doors of the restaurant, in the opposite of Taiga, who still stood in the middle of the restaurant in shock. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Ryuuji eased open the doors, allowing Ami and Otohime passage before he followed behind them, stealing glances backwards all the way.

He picked Otohime up in his arms and quickly walked up to his car, which Ami unlocked and opened the door for him to gently lay Otohime inside and buckle her seatbelt for her.

"Ryuuji." He heard the familiar voice say, and he instinctively placed a hand on Otohime's chest, keeping her from looking at the source of those words. Once he had made sure that she wasn't going to look, he closed the doors and nervously turned to face Taiga, who was standing in front of him and Ami, a frown on her face.

For a moment, Ryuuji felt the memories of his marriage, both the good and bad, rush through his mind in a quick flash of images. He found that his tongue was extremely dry and any words he tried to speak were merely caught in his throat, without any hope of escape, resulting in a deafening silence for all parties involved.

"You look good." Taiga offered, trying not to make the awkward situation any worse with the wrong comment.

Ryuuji nervously placed his hands in his pockets, "So do you."

At that, the two fell into a silence, punctuated only by small attempts at conversation.

"So, why is the Chihuahua here?" Taiga asked finally, after an excruciating silence.

"Glad to see that you haven't fallen out of old habits." Ami retorted with ice in her voice, not happy at being reminded of Taiga's nickname for her. As Taiga twitched an eyebrow at the comment, Ryuuji sensed an impending conflict, immediately stepping in between the two before it got more serious.

"So Taiga, what do you want?" Ryuuji asked as he placed a hand on Ami's chest, keeping her back.

"I just came back to see my daughter." Taiga replied, gesturing at the car, where Otohime was obediently sitting.

"What? Did you think that you could just come back here after all of these years and just come back into her life?" Ami spoke up, stopped by Ryuuji, who kept an arm across her chest, holding her back.

"Look, you don't understand what it means to have a daughter that you haven't seen in years." Taiga retorted.

"She's much better off now, without you in her life." Ami replied coldly, "And to think, I used to be jealous of you."

"I made a mistake, all right? I know now that I was wrong." Taiga admitted angrily, stamping her foot on the floor of the parking lot, "But I want to make things right."

"Do you even know how hard it was sometimes?" Ryuuuji screamed, losing his temper for a moment before he regressed and clammed up.

However, he could not hide the tears that were coming to his eyes, despite his best efforts. The floodgates had been lowered, and now, he couldn't stop the overflow of feelings and emotions overloading his senses in the current moment.

For so many years, he had felt like he was on his own, and now, Taiga was back, wanting things to return to the way that they were, without any afterthought as to how he had felt when she had originally left him. She meant well, he knew, but at the same time, he couldn't help the fury that came over him.

"Please. We have a family now. One that she can rely on. I don't want to destroy that now." He added softly, taking a shaky breath to calm himself, while Ami gently grasped his arm, stroking a comforting hand over the appendage, slightly leaning her body into his.

"Oh, so that's how it is." Taiga remarked, observing the scene with thinly veiled displeasure.

"Taiga, you always knew that this was going to happen." Ami replied from her position next to Ryuuji.

Taiga sighed, "It was our agreement, wasn't it? That all of us had an equal chance at him."

"That's right. And I've waited too long to miss this chance." Ami said in a tone that was both firm and yet, understanding.

Taiga slowly nodded, swallowing her anger and feelings of betrayal. Ami was right. It was her own fault for not being smart enough to see what she had in front of her, until it was far too late. She did regret her decision, but there was nothing she could do about it now. The past was the past, and it wasn't going to change.

"We rushed into it, didn't we?" Taiga chuckled soberly, trying to hide her true feelings. The truth was that she was disappointed in herself. To run away from the challenge of raising her daughter was not what she should have done. At the time, she had known it, but at the same time, she was scared.

Scared that she wasn't going to be enough. Scared that she would make the same mistakes with her daughter that her own parents had made with her. And now, she saw that none of that truly mattered in the end. After all, someone like Ami, who had never known responsibility in her life was doing a fantastic job, from what she had seen in the restaurant.

"We did. But it didn't matter whether we were ready or not. The only thing that Otohime needed was a mother, regardless of how good she was." Ryuuji replied, his voice more confident as he began to regain himself.

He had lived long enough without his father to realize that the only thing he ever wanted from the man was for him to be there. It wouldn't have mattered whether or not the man could have contributed anything. Just being there would have been enough. And Taiga was the one who should have been there for Otohime.

"Well then, I guess that you're right." She sighed, turning to leave.

As he saw Taiga's pained expression that she had kept hidden so well up to now, Ryuuji felt a sense of guilt. It wasn't her fault that she was afraid to take on the responsibility of a child. And now, she was paying the price, something that he felt partly responsible for. He had been the one who had proposed keeping the child, and was the one who had been more enthusiastic about having a child.

He should have seen that she was not comfortable with the idea, and stopped. However, he was too colored by his own personal experiences to see what he had been doing. He was the one ultimately responsible for what had happened over the last few years, and yet, his life was incredible. It just didn't seem fair.

"Wait." Ryuuji said, stopping her in her tracks.

"You can visit, when you're ready to face her." He continued, "She should get to know her real mother eventually."

"If I can ever find the courage to make amends for my mistakes, then I'll be back." Taiga said, nodding to Ami, exchanging a look of mutual understanding between them.

She supposed that it was only right. Given that she had only Taiga to thank for her current life. Without Taiga's actions, she never would have found Ryuuji again, and she would forever be an actor, simply putting on mask after mask.

However, now she had not only one, but two people who accepted her normal self, flaws and all. Most of all, she had a family, one that she could depend on. Being an actor, she had not had much time to make lasting connections like the one she now had with Ryuuji and Otohime. In all honesty, they were all that she wanted or desired out of life. To simply have a family with them was more than enough.

And to think, none of it would have happened without Taiga's rash decision.

For his part, Ryuuji took a deep breath, debating internally whether or not he should admit his guilt.

"It was my fault." He stated, taking a step forward to stop Taiga once more.

"Don't be ridiculous. You were there for her when I wasn't." Taiga chuckled, waving off Ryuuji's claims.

"But if I had listened to you initially, then none of this would have ever happened." Ryuuji protested, still unable to absolve the heavy weight on his heart.

"We all deserve a chance at happiness. It just comes in different forms for each of us. You have your happiness, and I can't imagine taking that away." Taiga replied, turning her back on Ami and Ryuuji for good.

Ryuuji paused, before he spoke, "What about you? What is your form of happiness?"

"I'll find it, one day." Taiga said cryptically, disappearing into the night.

Shaken slightly from the experience, Ryuuji slid into the driver's seat, followed shortly by Ami on the passenger's side.

"Daddy, what took so long?" Otohime asked curiously, desperate to know exactly what had caused the change on her father's mood.

"Otohime, tell me the truth. Are you happy with this?" Ryuuji asked, turning the key and hearing the ignition start up with a quiet purr of the motor.

"Of course! I love having a Mommy and Daddy again!" Otohime replied definitively, with a huge grin.

At those words, Ryuuji felt hot tears sting his eyes again, although this time, it was for an entirely different reason. Just hearing Otohime's innocent and candid words made his heart swell with joy. It turned out that she was just like him.

All they needed for happiness was to have a true family, which Ami had provided for them. It didn't matter what kind of car they drove, how long they had to work, or what kind of life they were living. As long as there was someone for them, that was all that they needed.

"Ami, thank you." Ryuuji choked out.

"For what?" Ami asked.

Ryuuji gestured abstractly around his body, "For this. I'm just so grateful for my life right now. I really couldn't ask for anything more."

"Same." Ami replied, gently grasping Ryuuji's hand. Feeling the smooth skin rubbing up against his skin was euphoric because he knew in that moment that his life was everything he had ever wanted it to be. He had all of the riches he would ever need, with a loving daughter and girlfriend and a true sense of unity and belonging.

For all of his life, he had been set apart, a pariah for his appearance. But now, there was a group of people who accepted him, and showered him with love that he never thought he would ever receive or deserve.

As Ryuuji placed one hand on the wheel and kept the other firmly clasped upon Ami's, a small smile formed on his face.

"Come on, let's go home." Ami suggested, a similar smile on her face.

It was a smile of satisfaction. One that both of them had only ever dreamed of having on their faces. And yet, here it was.

For one, a dragon-faced clean freak who had never had so much as any semblance of stability or continuity in his life.

And for the other, a mask-wearing actress who had never had so much as a single person who she could have possibly connected to enough to lower her guard and show her true colors.

In that moment, who they had been in the past did not matter. What mattered was the fact that they were here, together, and that they had finally found each other. And now, they had each found the missing part of their lives, and found something that was going to last.

It wasn't the fairytale ending that everyone hopes for in life.

But it was enough to bring a content smile to their faces, and that's all that truly mattered.

* * *

**I know, I know. That was cheesy, and it was likely fluff overload, but I can't help it. When it comes to this couple, I just can't resist typing it in a way that isn't fluffy, because they are just so right for each other. **

**And I just want to make this clear, in case it wasn't in the story, I have nothing against Taiga. However, for this story to work, she needs to be a little bit more exaggerated than she actually is, so don't think I don't like her character, because I do. It's just that I like Ami more and I think that she should be with Ryuuji in the sense that all they really want is someone who will be willing to look past their appearances.**

**And yes, I was totally inspired by Oreshura this week, and Masuzu specifically. The whole thing about her rotting together with Eita was just so touching for me, personally. And I just brought that idea of how their romance isn't perfect, but it's enough, because they don't believe in a perfect love anyways. Seriously, that show just vaulted itself into my top ten favorite anime ever with that line. And yes, Oreshura needs a category on Fanfiction. And yes, I would totally be the first author under it.**

**Besides that, I think that I will continue with this story in the near future, especially if I can think of a new arc. I suppose that the only place to go from here though, is marriage, so I think that a little "Meet the Parents" scenario is in order at this point. **

**If you guys are interested in more, please tell me, either in the form of a PM or a review. Thank you guys so much for reading this so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. As of right now, we are the seventh most reviewed story in the Toradora category, so I want to thank you guys for helping to promote my story and the Ami x Ryuuji pairing with your reviews. **

**Also, I would like to apologize to anyone else who was offended by my treatment of Taiga in the last chapter. I already apologized to Adept 94 specifically, but if anyone else felt similarly, then I do want to sincerely offer my apologies because it wasn't my intention to do that at all.**

**Other than that, please enjoy the continuation to Grind, and the start of the third and possibly final arc!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ami waved to the studio audience, relishing the applause that they lavished upon her as she graciously shook the host's hand and reclined back into a seat facing the host's desk. As she saw several signs in the audience that voiced their support for her, she smiled naturally, finding that her dreams of fame and acting in America had finally been realized.

As the roomful of people chanted her name, it finally sunk in that she had made it. She gently swept back a strand of hair over her ear, a flustered expression on her face. Although she was not one to be nervous onstage, the sheer joy of the moment had completely overwhelmed her, and she found that she was acting completely naturally, able to truly smile in front of the camera, not like the fake one she normally put on when she was acting.

There was nothing on her mind but the urging that Ryuuji had given her earlier to just enjoy the moment while it lasted. He had been right. It wasn't everyday that one got the chance to be interviewed for the world to see. This was her moment, and she was going to enjoy it to its fullest.

"So, your movie is releasing to all theaters next week, and your performance has drawn specific praise during the pre-screenings. Is there anyone you would want to credit to your success?" The host asked, reading off of some cue cards that the teleprompter had put up next to the camera.

"Of course. The director and all of the other actors were just so supportive on set. I came in and was instantly accepted as a part of the cast, which eased my transition from Japan." Ami replied, running through her pre-rehearsed answers that she and Jerry had run through once more before she had come onstage, the words firmly ingrained in her mind as she repeated what she had memorized earlier.

"So Ami, all of our viewers at home want to know. Is there someone in your life?"

Ami froze as she heard the question leave the host's lips, suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable, as she became aware of the stares from the audience. They were all looking to her, expectantly waiting for the answer that she was to deliver.

This definitely wasn't a question that they had originally agreed on, and the smirk on the host's face indicated that he had thought of the question himself, and was apparently feeling good about himself for having thought of such a clever question.

For the first time in her life, Ami found herself nervous in front of the camera, something that would never have happened in a million years, if not for Ryuuji. He was really changing her, even if he wasn't aware of the subtle differences in her that had come about as a result of his actions. It was all his fault that she was so flustered in this moment and sweating bullets.

"Y-yes, there is." Ami stuttered, feeling the looks from the audience intensify as they heard her confession.

"Well then, can you tell us who the lucky man is?"

* * *

Ryuuji's eyes widened as he heard the question that Ami was suddenly asked, glancing quickly at Jerry, who had a similar look of surprise engraved on his face. The two were currently sitting side by side and watching Ami's interview onscreen, and they both knew that something was wrong immediately from the way that Ami suddenly looked shaken.

"That wasn't scripted, was it?" Ryuuji asked nervously, receiving a morbid nod in reply.

"Not at all." Jerry snarled, fingers itching to flip out his phone and scream at the producers of the show for treating his client the way that they had. However, he was currently far too engrossed in Ami's answer to be doing anything else in the moment but to watch the situation unfold with a look of worry plastered on his face.

"Is something wrong with Mommy?" Otohime asked, also watching with the two men, all three watching in Ami's personal dressing room on set.

"No, she'll be fine." Ryuuji reassured, although he was not at all sure of his own answer. However, he knew that there was no reason for him to worry Otohime for no reason.

"His name is Takasu Ryuuji. He owns a coffee shop." Ami replied carefully, a nervous air settling over her as she did so.

"Wow! You heard it here first. Ami Kawashima is in a relationship with a completely unknown suitor, who just so happens to own a coffee shop!" The host exclaimed, eyes sparkling with pride at the fact that he had been the first to get such a scoop.

"Yeah." Ami muttered, eyes glancing down at her lap, eager for the interview to end already, a feeling shared by all those present in the room.

* * *

"All right, what the hell was that?" Jerry screamed at the producer, a small man with gray hair and a sharp face that recoiled in fear as the larger agent was set upon him.

"I'm sorry, he just adlibbed the whole thing. We didn't have any control over what he said." The man replied apologetically, eager to escape the situation.

"It's all right." Ami interrupted softly, awkwardly running a hand through her hair as Ryuuji placed a reassuring arm around her back. They knew that the man was trying his best to help, but in this situation, there really wasn't much to be done about what had already happened.

"Yeah, but..." Jerry began, his anger not at all satiated yet.

"We were going to have to tell everyone anyways at some point. It may as well have gotten out now." Ami sighed, unable to really stay angry after the stressful situation she had just been placed in.

"All right. But you'll be hearing from me again." Jerry promised to the producer, who gulped nervously as the agent stomped away, dragging Ami along with him while Ryuuji followed behind, hand clasped with Otohime's.

* * *

Ryuuji scratched the back of his head as he observed Ami for a moment. He had the door opened just a crack, only allowing him a sliver of sight inside, but what he saw was enough to make him move immediately in response. She was sitting on the edge of their bed, head hung low and eyes staring blankly at the ground. Still dressed in her simple red dress that she had worn to the interview, it was clear that Ami had been there for quite some time.

With little hesitation, Ryuuji eased the door open, causing Ami's vision to quickly flicker to him and he could see the tiniest hint of life return to her for a second before it disappeared once more.

"I put Otohime to bed already." Ryuuji whispered softly to Ami, who nodded slightly in understanding, resolving to stay quiet so that they would not disturb the sleeping girl.

"Are you okay?" Ryuuji asked after a moment of silence had transpired between them.

Ami nodded dryly, "I just talked to my parents on the phone."

"And?" Ryuuji asked, sitting down next to Ami, who instinctively rested her head on his supportive shoulder.

"They want to meet you. To see if you're 'worthy' of me." Ami replied, scoffing at the words.

"Well, that's not so bad, right?" Ryuuji remarked, not understanding exactly why Ami seemed so upset.

"You don't understand. My parents have always wanted me to be the best that I could be, and I know that they're not exactly happy with my choice for a partner." Ami shook her head in disgust.

It wasn't fair that, for all that she had struggled through, after years of yearning and disappointment, it would all come down to her own family that would present the largest obstacle.

"It's fine. I'll make sure to blow them away." Ryuuji reassured, hugging Ami tightly.

Ami wanted to open her mouth in protest, but found that as Ryuuji wrapped his large and powerful arms around her, she was instantly comforted by the knowledge that his word was good. It seemed to her, that if he could just keep her in his arms, then everything would be all right, because they would still be together.

Although she knew that the moment was ephemeral, and that she would be forced to return to reality soon enough, all she wanted in that small moment was to stay in his embrace, and smell his oddly endearing scent of coffee and cologne, combined together in a wondrous smell that was euphoric to the senses, and run her delicate hands up and down his large and muscular body that had grown so much in the right places since high school.

And most of all, she wanted to hear his soothing voice whisper into her ear, and tell her that everything was going to be all right, even if she was uncertain about the truth behind those words. Just the fact that Ryuuji said them made her want to believe, despite her own misgivings, because he was the one thing she could rely on.

Her whole life, she had kept a cool distance from everyone, including her own parents. The only person who ever saw under the masks and lies, to find the true horrible person underneath was Ryuuji. Before, she had never shown her true self, because she had been scared of the consequences. That people would recoil and run away from her in terror, and leave her all alone, just as she had been when she was a child. And so, she had carefully built up walls to project a cleaner, more likable image. All she really wanted was affection, and it was instantly lavished upon her once her true self was stifled.

And yet, once Ryuuji had learned the truth about her personality, he had never once said anything disparaging about it. Maybe it was because they were similar. They were both scared of rejection, and so, he understood her more than anyone else ever had. His face and her personality, they were both burdens that weighed heavily on them. So when Ryuuji had actually listened to her, and shouldered a part of her burden, she had made the first real connection.

And from there, he had slowly changed her from the inside out, so that she was no longer ashamed of her true self and was able to reveal it, at least to certain people. It turned out that, by making the connection, he had somehow coerced her into falling in love with him. He was still the first and only one who truly understood her, and so, when he told her that he was going to figure things out, she had no choice but to believe him, because he was the only one who had believed in her. It wouldn't be fair if she didn't give him the confidence that he gave her.

"I believe you." Ami replied softly, nestling herself ever deeper into his chest, rubbing up against the thin material of his shirt and staining it with soft tears that began to flow from her face.

"Why are you crying?" Ryuuji asked, alarmed by the moisture currently seeping onto his chest.

"I'm just happy that I'm with you. I don't want it to end." Ami replied, secretly glad that he had been so worried about her.

"It won't." Ryuuji said seriously, no hint of doubt in his voice.

"Promise?" Ami asked, in a move that she knew was weak and submissive. However, she just needed to hear his reassurance, at least once more.

Ryuuji nodded, "Promise."

The two sat there for what seemed like an eternity, just holding each other tightly and whispering softly to each other, a confidence restored within them. There was just something about being in the other's presence that made them feel as if they could do anything with the other's support, which was unequivocal and unwavering.

There was no doubt in their minds that they would succeed. They had fought too hard and survived too much together not to. Nothing was going to stand in their way, for they would not compromise for anyone. They deserved to live out their lives how they pleased, and they were going to prove that.

* * *

"The flight at Gate 25, Terminal 2 will be departing in twenty minutes. All passengers for this flight please report within the next twenty minutes." A smooth female voice read on the intercom.

"Is that our flight, Daddy?" Otohime asked Ryuuji, who shook his head no.

"No, our flight isn't for another hour." He replied as he rolled a large suitcase along behind him, which held all of his and some of Ami's clothes.

"All right." Otohime said, accepting the answer as she rolled her own small suitcase along, more interested in the sights around her anyways.

They were currently inside of Los Angeles International Airport, which was bustling at the moment. All around them, crowds of people with all sorts of different appearances and voices milled around, looking for their terminals.

At the moment, they were in the process of checking in their bags, which took far longer than Ryuuji had expected it to, with a large line in front of them. Thankfully, it hadn't done much to bother Otohime, who was just fascinated to be in an airport, as it was the first time for her.

Actually, scratch that. Her first time had actually come six years ago when Ryuuji had originally left Japan because of… He shook his head, not wanting to be plagued with thoughts about Taiga and such, not when he had more important things to focus on, like how he was going to introduce himself to Ami's parents.

"You're thinking about them again, aren't you?" Ami sighed from beside him, dressed in an inconspicuous black jacket and jeans, with large sunglasses obscuring her eyes. She didn't want to be bothered by anyone as long as she could help it, and her appearance was certainly doing the trick.

"Yeah. I just can't help but to get at least a little nervous." Ryuuji laughed weakly, the extent of his anxiety being made evident.

"Don't worry. Like you said, we can do this." Ami reassured, gripping Ryuuji's arm tightly and giving him a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah." Ryuuji replied, some confidence restored in him.

"Next!" The worker, a young women dressed in a stewardess uniform, shouted at Ryuuji, who quickly rolled his suitcase over.

"We'll be checking in three bags." He informed the woman, who nodded and prepared three tags as Ryuuji loaded them onto the measuring tray.

"All right, just let me print out these tickets." The woman muttered, tapping some keys on her computer and being rewarded by the sound of paper being printed. Three fresh boarding passes were spit out by the printer, and the woman glanced at them slightly for a second.

"Here you go, Mr. Takasu." The woman said, handing him the tickets, which he accepted gratefully.

"You know, I can't help but to feel like I've heard that name before somewhere." The woman whispered to herself before a look of epiphany came over her face.

"Wait a second, you're the man who is dating Ami Kawashima, aren't you?" The woman asked excitedly.

"Oh, well…" Ryuuji stammered, completely caught off guard by her comment.

"Weird. I always imagined that Ami's boyfriend would be...different." The woman remarked.

"Right." Ryuuji said impatiently, eager to leave her.

* * *

"So, how did it feel to hear that you weren't good enough for me?" Ami teased Ryuuji, who shook his head. They had already finished with all of the security checks, and now were only passing time before their flight by walking around the terminal.

"Now, she didn't exactly say that. All she said was that I was different from what she had expected." Ryuuji retorted, doing his best to save face in the situation.

"Translation: I thought that Ami was going to be dating a total stud." Ami cooed, causing Ryuuji to shake his head in disbelief.

"That really hurts me, you know." He cried out, holding a hand over his chest in mock pain.

"But I still love you." Ami assured, leading to Ryuuji giving an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"That makes me feel so much better. You've saved me with your kind words." He said gratefully, almost as if he were talking to a queen.

"Of course. It's the least I could do for my faithful subject." Ami replied, playing along with the act.

It felt good to make light of the situation for the time being. After all, there wasn't really much to be accomplished by worrying over one woman's words.

"Mommy, Daddy, are you okay?" Otohime asked, interrupting the two, who suddenly realized exactly how ridiculous they sounded.

"Yeah, of course!" Ami said immediately, hoping to alleviate the worry that had come over Otohime's face, as the girl was clearly concerned by the way that her parents were acting.

"If you say so." Otohime replied, not entirely convinced.

At that, Ryuuji couldn't help the laughter that came to him, rocking his entire body with light chuckles that quickly to spread to Ami as well.

"This is your fault. Now my daughter thinks I'm weird." Ryuuji managed in between his bouts of laughter.

"You didn't need any help. You sealed your fate when you wiped down the monitor for airport security and almost got yourself arrested." Ami replied, plagued by laughter of her own.

"It was dirty, all right?" Ryuuji retorted, to which Ami only laughed louder, drawing stares by now.

"You're such a clean freak sometimes." Ami said, while shaking her head, slowly regaining herself, tears in her eyes from how hard she had laughed earlier.

"I can't help it. It's just how I am." Ryuuji shrugged his shoulders, having calmed down significantly as well.

"Well, I think that my parents will have no choice but to accept you for who you are." Ami said with a smile on her face.

"Maybe I can wipe down your dad's car?" Ryuuji offered, causing Ami to shake her head and punch his shoulder lightly.

"Then I guess we've got our game plan." She joked.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ryuuji mused, gently grasping Ami's hand.

"Don't worry. They'll listen." He reassured.

Ami nodded, completely confident in Ryuuji's words.

"They'll have to."

* * *

**As far as updating goes, I'll aim to provide a more substantial update in the neighborhood of 5,000-7,000 words in the next chapter, when Ryuuji comes face to face with Ami's parents. However, I have a pretty hectic schedule already, so it might take me up to two weeks to update.**

**Also, I have a question, specifically for anyone who read the light novels, but if anyone could answer it, I would appreciate it. Have we seen Ami's parents before? I haven't watched Toradora for a long time, and I can't remember for the life of me. So, if you know the answer, please leave it in a review or a PM. I would really like the help so that I can write the next chapter with that in mind.**

**Other than that, please leave any or all thoughts, either in the form of a PM or a review. Thanks for reading so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As you guys could probably tell, I had trouble writing this chapter, but I promised myself and you guys that I would finish this story, and finish it I will. Please enjoy the continuation of Grind!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ryuuji tightly gripped Otohime's hand, not wanting her to get lost amongst the bustling crowds of Tokyo's Narita International Airport. With his free hand, he kept a handle on the large suitcase where the majority of their luggage had been stored.

By the time they had arrived, night had already fallen over the Japanese city, enshrouding it in deep blackness that was amplified by a thin bout of fog that only added to the darkness outside. Luckily for them, the bright shining letters of Narita illuminated the terminal, lights fizzling out into darkness, but providing just enough so that Ryuuji could see the mess of traffic in front of the terminal.

Tokyo wasn't anything like the quiet and peaceful town Ryuuji had known while growing up. Instead, it was loud and impersonal, with the various drivers unafraid to honk and yell at each other as they all edged each other out for valuable road. Giving Ami control over their suitcase, Ryuuji attempted to wave down a taxi with his newly freed arm.

He lifted his arm up in the air to summon someone, but received no reply, despite his efforts.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Ami reassured, thrusting the handle of the suitcase back towards Ryuuji before she set out on her task.

With the confidence and practiced motions of a pro, Ami stepped forward and waved down a taxi easily, giving Ryuuji a triumphant smirk at her success. The yellow car pulled to the curb and stopped long enough so that Ryuuji could scuttle to the trunk and place their bags inside. Slamming the trunk shut, he climbed into the passenger's seat to find him sitting opposite of the friendly looking man driving the taxi.

"Where will you go?" The taxi driver asked cheerfully in a warm tone of Japanese, despite the fact that it was already in the middle of the night. Ryuuji noted the empty cup of coffee in his cup holder and immediately made the connection, the odd phenomena explained.

"Take us to Azabu." Ami spoke up from the back, easily switching back to her native tongue, speaking in the stead of Ryuuji, who honestly had no idea where to go.

"Got it. I'll get on that right away." The taxi driver replied, pushing down on the gas pedal and pulling out into the quagmire that was the traffic at Narita International Airport.

"So, are you guys here on vacation?" The taxi driver asked, to which Ryuuji shrugged his shoulders.

"You could say that." He replied, placing an elbow up against the window, which was slightly damp with condensed water.

"We're here to meet my parents." Ami explained from the back seat, where she was sitting next to Otohime, helping the little girl to buckle her seatbelt, hearing a click as she forced the metal prong into its desired hole.

"Oh, it's that kind of trip." The taxi driver chuckled knowingly, shooting Ryuuji a sly glance that was both a mixture of entertainment and understanding.

* * *

As the taxi pulled to a stop, Ryuuji tossed the driver his money and climbed out to open the door for Otohime as Ami headed to the trunk and grabbed their bags. As she slammed the metal hatch closed, the taxi zoomed off to find more customers before the night ended.

"Well, we're here." Ami sighed, nodding towards a gigantic apartment building that seemed to stretch to the heavens with endless rows windows that reached up into the darkness of night. Ryuuji gulped slightly and Otohime's eyes widened at the sight of such a monolithic structure.

"Wow, is this where we're going to stay, Daddy?" She exclaimed, to which Ryuuji dumbly nodded, still in awe at the building.

"Hey, Earth to Ryuuji." Ami said in her best impression of an alien's voice, waving a hand in front of his face and causing Ryuuji to step back in surprise, snapping him out of his daze.

Inside, the lobby wasn't any less impressive than the exterior. The brightly lit room was decorated with several large and expensive looking paintings that gave the whole room a sense of class and affluence that frankly intimidated Ryuuji. Here he was, the son of a waitress standing in the lobby of an apartment building that was likely used by celebrities or something of the sort.

"My parents live on one of the higher floors." Ami explained as they clambered into the elevator and she pressed the button for the fiftieth floor.

The elevator slid open and their small group walked out to the only door on the floor, as far as Ryuuji could see. Without any sort of hesitation, Ami gently rapped on the door a few times and patiently awaited a response.

"Don't worry Anna, I've got the door!" A gruff male voice shouted as the door swung open to reveal a middle aged man with a neatly groomed head of black hair, with some slivers of gray creeping in on the sides. He had a sophisticated air about him, and he was dressed in a pair of nice slacks and a dark blue collared shirt hidden underneath a red sweater.

"Ami!" He cried out as he stepped forward to embrace his daughter, who happily obliged her father, just as a woman who looked startlingly similar to Ami, with the sole difference being a few wrinkles on her nearly flawless face, walked up to the two and joined in on the hug, leaving Otohime and Ryuuji standing off to the side awkwardly.

As they finally pulled away, both of Ami's parents shifted their attention to Ryuuji. Her father stared him down with a disapproving glare while her mother seemed to be elated more than anything else to see him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kawashima. I'm Takasu Ryuuji." He introduced himself, "And this is my daughter, Otohime."

At this, a silence settled over the group as no one knew exactly what to say.

"Say, you must be tired from your trip. Why I don't I show you to the guest room?" Ami's mother suggested, to which Ryuuji gratefully nodded.

* * *

Ami watched her boyfriend and their daughter disappear into the back of the apartment, where the bedrooms were located, and stepped forward to follow them when she was stopped by the sound of the front door slamming closed.

She gulped, knowing exactly what was coming next.

Bracing herself for a massive tirade, Ami was surprised when she realized no words had left her father's mouth. Instead, she was met with a suffocating silence that was even more uncomfortable than the one that she had suffered through earlier.

Finally, he spoke.

"Ami, I'm disappointed." He said softly, running a hang through his hair.

"Dad." She started, but he stopped her.

"Just tell me. Why did you choose him?" He asked sternly, with an unforgiving tone to his voice, "You know you could have done much better than a single father with some dead end job!"

Ami paused. Was he right? It was true that she could be dating some actor or big shot producer right now, but could she have done better? Was there really any way to do better than the man that she had loved since high school and had grown to love even more over the course of the last few months?

* * *

Ryuuji bit his lip in nervousness as he found himself standing alone with Ami's mother inside of the guest room, Otohime already passed out cold from exhaustion. While she did seem to be a bit more amicable than her husband, there was still the fact that he was dating her daughter, something that he imagined that neither of them were particularly happy with.

"Mrs. Kawashima…" Ryuuji began, searching for the words he needed to say.

"Anna. Call me Anna." She replied.

Clearing his throat, he started over, "Right. Anna, I know that you must be suspicious of me."

"Don't." Anna interrupted, "I'm not suspicious of you. Really. All I want is for my daughter to be happy. And if she's happy being with you, then so be it. I know exactly how she feels right now."

"Really?" Ryuuji asked, surprised but elated nonetheless at Anna's words.

She nodded, "Yes. Being an actress as well, I spent my fair share of time around other actors who wanted to date me. But I ended up choosing Ami's father, even though he was just an ordinary guy like yourself. I loved him, and that's all that mattered to me."

However, before their conversation could continue any more, the door swung open to reveal Ami's father, with a visible red mark on his cheek.

"What happened?" Anna asked concernedly, rushing over to inspect the wound.

"This is all your fault!" He growled, stabbing an accusatory finger at Ryuuji.

"Don't say that." Anna protested, but to no avail. There was no way that she could calm the now livid man storming towards Ryuuji.

He grabbed Ryuuji by the collar and pulled him close, "Because of you, my daughter has gone insane and has run off!"

"Wait, Ami's gone?" Ryuuji exclaimed.

Despite knowing that he was in a delicate situation, he felt no emotion but panic and concern for Ami. Quickly, he wrested Mr. Kawashima's hands away from his shirt and ducked underneath the larger man before taking off on a full sprint.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Kawashima screamed.

"I'm going to find the woman I love!" Ryuuji shouted back in response.

As he exited the elevator and dashed out into the lobby, Ryuuji suddenly realized that he had no idea what direction Ami had even gone in, much less where she intended to go.

"Think Ryuuji, where would she go?" He muttered to himself, doing his best to think of where she could have possibly decided to go. Even with all of the thoughts swirling around in his head, he found that there was one that immediately jumped to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

Ami hugged her knees close to her body as she silently sat in between the two vending machines that were down the street from her parent's apartment building. The night air was cool and served its part to assuage the fire that was currently burning inside of her as she thought back to the way that her father had talked about Ryuuji earlier.

At the thoughts that sprung up, Ami could feel the rage come to her again, and she anxiously squirmed around in what little space she had currently jammed herself into. She sighed. Normally, she hid in this spot to feel peaceful, not to get worked up about something. But of course, this time, the situation was different. Normally, the things that got her angry were normal problems, like a bad day on set or something. But this time, it was different because it concerned Ryuuji.

"Hey, I figured that I would find you here."

Ami looked up to see Ryuuji standing right in front of her with an apologetic expression on his face and his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. For a moment, the two of them stared at each other silently before he decided to speak up.

"Ami, I'm sorry for not being someone good enough for your parents." He whispered softly, the shame he felt evident in his shaky words.

Ami frowned and shimmied up to her feet, before she eased her way out of the narrow space she had just been squeezed into, standing directly before Ryuuji. She didn't reply, instead reaching her hand back and bringing it across Ryuuji's face in a resounding slap.

"Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing for that?" She muttered, wrapping herself around Ryuuji in a tight embrace, "Honestly, you're too nice sometimes."

"But…" Ryuuji began, but Ami silenced him with a quick kiss.

"But nothing. I always get what I want. And right now, all I want is to be with you." Ami said stubbornly, refusing to let go of Ryuuji.

* * *

"Ami, there you are! Your father and I were so worried!" Anna sighed as she saw Ryuuji and Ami enter the apartment, hand in hand.

"Dad, I have something I want to tell you." Ami said decisively, ignoring her mother's words.

"Listen to me, if you think…" Mr. Kawashima began, but he was powerless to stop Ami as she cut him off.

"No! You listen to me! Ryuuji is my boyfriend, and I chose him for a reason!" She insisted, eliciting a covert smile from Anna.

"I chose him because he understands me more than anyone else. He's the only one who has even tried to get to know the real me, and he accepted me, as disgusting as I truly am. I…" Ami felt tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to articulate the feelings that were threatening to spill over, "I love him. And he loves me."

Mr. Kawashima was speechless as the words he searched for instantly dissipated as he heard his daughter's impassioned argument.

"Ryuuji, a word." He snapped, walking out of the room, with Ryuuji reluctantly following behind. As soon as they stepped out of the apartment, Mr. Kawashima slammed the door closed for the second time today.

He stared down the man that his daughter had just so vehemently defended, and shook his head.

"Look, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. And you're going to answer them truthfully, or I will throw you out of this building, no matter what Ami says. Do we understand each other?" He asked.

Ryuuji nodded, "Perfectly."

Sighing, Mr. Kawashima crossed his arms over his chest and carefully scrutinized Ryuuji's face, "Tell me, do you love my daughter Ami?"

"Of course. " He replied immediately, without any trace of doubt or hesitation.

Keeping a straight face, Mr. Kawashima plowed on, "What does she mean to you?"

Ryuuji kept a straight face of his own, replying with ease, "She's the most important thing in my life, next to my daughter, and she will continue to be, regardless of what you decide. She's the woman of my dreams, and the only mother my daughter will ever have from now on."

"Do you intend to marry her?" He asked sternly, making it clear that only one answer would suffice.

"Not only do I intend to marry her, but I also intend to spend every waking moment I have left on this Earth with her." Ryuuji fired back immediately.

Mr. Kawashima uncrossed his arms, "You understand why I have to know, right? She's my only daughter, and I want the best for her."

Ryuuji smiled, "I get it. I would do the same for Otohime."

Mr. Kawashima chuckled slightly, "Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought you were."

"Same." Ryuuji replied.

Mr. Kawashima begrudgingly nodded, "All right then. I give you permission to marry my daughter."

* * *

**Well, I know that was sappy, but that's what you get when you've been working on a story for a while. Anyways, I really do apologize for the long time in between updates, but like I said above, I had some trouble writing this and I really became busy with an internship that I was really lucky to get in the first place.**

**Of course, I've been really lucky to have so much support for this story so far, and I really do want to thank anyone who has read up to this point. It really means a lot to me to know that at least some people are willing to put up with my thoughts. But seriously, because of all of your support, Grind has made it to its current spot as the fifth most reviewed story in the Toradora category. **

**And now, I would like to ask for your support once more as I look to begin another chapter in the Ami x Ryuuji tradition that I'm hoping to start in the Toradora category. As of right now, I've posted the first chapter of my new Ami x Ryuuji story, Covers. It's a story set in the timeline of the anime, that is to say, it takes place in high school and is told from Ryuuji's perspective as I've found that writing in a first person perspective makes writing much easier for me and allows for more character development. I would really appreciate any support I can get for that story, so if you guys have any extra time, please check out Covers!**

**Finally, I encourage you all to leave your ideas and thoughts, either in the form of a review or a PM. I plan on writing an epilogue, and if you guys had any suggestions for what you would want to see, then please, leave them in a review or PM. Right now, I'm leaning towards portraying the inevitable wedding that is coming for Ami and Ryuuji, but of course, if you guys would like to see something else, I am always open to ideas.**

**Thank you so much for all of your support and I hope you guys enjoyed reading Grind as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
